


[授权翻译] 卧底任务 / Undercover

by swflora_sw



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple, X2: X-Men United (2003)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swflora_sw/pseuds/swflora_sw
Summary: Scott 和 Logan 被派去调查五个年轻变种人失踪事件。在电影X-2之后。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sg_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fic/gifts).
  * A translation of [Undercover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494843) by [sg_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fic/pseuds/sg_fic). 



    尽管自愈因子和啤酒的神奇作用从未到达他的大脑，但是却让他撒起尿来好像一匹赛马似的——他站在这里似乎已度过了一个短暂的永恒。他用一只手撑着墙壁，因为这块地方看上去还比较干净能用手碰。

    对于他那过度敏感的嗅觉而言，平时见惯了的那种男厕所简直就是灾难：那里散发着仿佛两千年之久的尿臭味，肮脏的墙壁上到处是手写的俏皮话，小便盆里浸泡着渐渐散架的烟蒂。

    而这里不是那样。

    和这个夜总会其他的地方一样，这里的男厕所也被弄得极度性感。衣帽间的工作人员会发给客人免费的安全套、酒水；而在这里，这些东西也按各种颜色叠放在镜面装饰的架子上。

    他的脚边有一个被丢弃的空包装，Logan 努力不去在意旁边隔间里传来的被压抑的呻吟声，还有空气中弥漫着的费洛蒙和精液的气味。

    每个小便盆上方的墙上都贴着一张由杜蕾斯公司赞助的性爱小贴士，比如， _“_ _无套不做爱_ _”_ _、_ _“_ _使用润滑剂_ _”_ _、_ _“_ _探索技巧_ _”_ 和 _“_ _一起自慰_ _”_ 。现在他盯着看的是这么一条小贴士 _“_ _了解你的极限_ _”_ ，上面用小字体印刷的内容是 _“性爱不是忍耐。如果对你而言，伴侣的尺寸太大了，请不要觉得你有义务要全部接受它。在性爱过程中采用上体位，口交时用手来控制插入的深度”_ 。

    他好奇之前镭射眼上厕所时会注意到哪条小贴士，他会不会被吓一跳，然后才记起他身在何处，就像刚进来时工作人员拿走了他的外套然后递给他一个 _“额外润滑安全套”_ 时那样。

 _“不需要。”_ Scott 咕哝着，高颧骨有点发黑。而这让衣帽间的工作人员们对他投以责备的目光并挑起了眉毛——这有点过了，他们可不想引起别人的注意，所以 Logan 一只手扶在 Scott 的后腰上，接过了话茬： _“我们会很小心的”_ 。工作人员散开后，那家伙还托着那个安全套，他先是欣赏地扫了 Scott 一眼，然后又向 Logan 投来一个激赞的眼神祝他成功地把这样一个尤物勾上床。

_“那么，润滑剂？”_

_“多谢。”_ Logan 接过那人给的小袋子。

    这一次 Scott 小心地让俊脸保持着平淡的神情。

    Logan 摇了摇头。他不得不承认，这是他们最古怪的一次任务了，甚至超过龙卷风把他们带到自由女神火炬上的那次。

    一切发生的太快，两天前，一辆黑色的SUV来到府邸，神盾局的武装特工从车里冲出来扫视着地面，仿佛总统本人就要从这辆武装雪弗兰车中走出来。

    从里面走出来两个人，一个高个子金发男人，那极度精干的样子让 Logan 想要立刻一拳揍到他脸上，另一个年纪较大的男人看上去严肃阴沉、深不可测，让 Logan 现在和将来都不想跟他有任何关系……

……但是，当那个人深色的独眼望着他的时候，Logan 肯定这男人就是为了他到这里来的。

\----原文分割线----

    “Xavier，McCoy，”当所有人都聚集到教授的办公室时，Nicolas J. Fury 向他们两个打招呼，然后又向其余人自我介绍道：“Nick Fury，神盾局局长。”

    “局长，我是——”

    “Ororo Munroe，当然是你。”Fury 接着说道，暴风女轻轻的咔哒一声闭上嘴。Fury 的目光沿着 Xavier 的办公桌扫了一圈，“你一定是Kurt Wagner，Scott Summers 还有…… _Logan_ _。”_ 深色的独眼中露出一丝调皮，好像他只是为了安抚他才用了那个名字，Logan 不悦地皱起了眉头，他还没说什么，Fury 就又继续说了下去。

    “当然，你们都认识队长。”

    其实 Logan 并不认识他，但他也不在乎。看着美国队长和 Summers 互相怒目而视的样子还真是挺有趣的……真想知道这个人类大兵做了什么能赢得那张坚忍克制的面具，不久前那张面具还是特供给 Logan 的。

 _“……_ _Steve_ _。”_ Fury 警告了一声，金发男子转开了视线。一阵长久的沉默之后，Fury 做了个深呼吸。

    “我知道 X 战警和复仇者们互相看不惯对方。”他对 Scott 说道，然后转向 Xavier，“你也知道，只要可以，我都尽量避开变种人的事。”

 _“那么，请保持这个优点。”_ Scott 露出一排牙齿，但 Charles 示意他退下，X 战警的队长把背靠在椅背上，紧紧闭上了嘴。

    “我也是这么想的，Scott。这次是个例外。”

    Fury 拖出一把椅子坐下，而 Steve 依然像个保镖似的站在门边。见鬼，也许他就是一个保镖——Logan 注意到镭射眼穿着便装却戴着作战目镜，还有 Ororo 腰背笔直地坐在椅子上，双手已经握成了拳头。

    “实际上，我来这儿是为了帮助你们。你们最近在调查一个案子，对吗？”

    Scott 绷着下巴，Ororo 抿着嘴唇。接话的是 Xavier。

    “确实如此。”

    “纽约城区？五个失踪的少年？”

    “五个失踪的变种人，是的。”

    “调查有什么进展吗？”

    面对这个问题，即使是外交家 Hank 也显得有点犹豫，但‘轮椅’连眼皮都没有眨一下。“恐怕没有。他们都没有出现在主脑的地图上。”

    “……你认为他们已经死了。”

    “我想是的。”老人灰色的眼睛里闪过一丝心痛。

    “那……我希望你是错的。”Fury 冷峻地说道，“小 Alexander Pierce 是失踪男孩中的一个，神盾局上层直接下了命令，所以我们就开始到处打探。他们是在同一个地方消失的，你知道吗？”

    “不知道。我派了两队人去调查，但那些孩子的父母完全不配合；好像他们更希望自己的儿子是已死去的人类，而非活着的变种人。”

    “这真让人难过。”

    “你当然应该难过，你有来自高层的命令嘛。”Ororo 嘲讽道，Fury 转头瞪了她一眼。

    “我知道，纽约警方不怎么关心变种人的性命，Munroe 小姐，但发火别弄错了对象。神盾局保护辖区里的 _每个_ 生命，不论是何种族。”

    “——Nick，Ororo。那五条生命或许已经逝去，如果我们不赶紧，可能会有更多受害者。我建议我们现在就事论事。”Charles 宽慰人心、有说服力的声音让两人都静静地点了点头。

    “告诉我们是什么地方。”

    “一家当地的夜总会。我们从闭路电视的监控图像里看到他们进去了，但是没再出来。”

    “哦，天啊。你有没有把这情况报告给——”Hank 叫道，Fury 马上打断了他。

    “我什么都没有做；我不想让警方卷进来。如果这些孩子还活着，警察出现在现场可能会让暴徒铤而走险。不。我想要派两个密探到那里去卧底——但我不能派两个复仇者去变种人常出没的地方，那样太容易出岔子了。”

    “那就让我们去？”Ro 问。但是 Fury 没看她……他正在看着 Logan。

    “我 _需要_ 一个感官高度强化的变种人混进那里，看看他能有什么发现——”

    “——你要我去一家混乱的夜总会喝些啤酒再听些谣言？"Logan 难以置信地嘲弄道——著名的神盾局，这就是他们想到的最佳方案？

    “不，我要你 _和另一个_ _X_ _战警一起，_ 去一家混乱的夜总会喝些啤酒再听些谣言。那是一个找艳遇的地方，假如你一个人去，就会忙着驱赶那些上来搭讪的陌生人。而且，我们还不知道在那里会有什么情况——总不能不带后援就进去。”

    “我会跟 Logan 一起去。”暴风女说，现在 Fury 看向她，独眼里露出被逗乐的神情。

    “亲爱的，那里不是 _那种_ 地方。”

    “……什么意思？”

    “我的意思是，那些家长令人遗憾的想法是：宁可自己的儿子是一个死了的 _直男_ 人类，而不是一个同性恋变种人。”

    然后，他把目光慢慢地、处心积虑地移向了 Scott。

    “你不是认真的吧。”Scott几乎要笑了，但是 Fury 的眼睛一眨不眨的看着他，他的笑容很快就消失了。

    “我不干！”

    “偏见很大嘛，Summers？” Steve 在门边质疑道，Fury 转头向他皱了皱眉，Steve 稍稍举了举手表示歉意。

 _“不。”_ Scott 瞪了一眼美国队长，然后转向 Fury 说，“你觉得我们两个在一起 _有一点_ 可信度吗？”他的话充满了不可相信的意味，很明显这不是个疑问句。

    “为什么他妈没有？”这次是 Logan 在抗议，因为，虽然他们俩怎么说都算不上是好朋友，但 Jean 死后，他和 Summers 实际上相处的还不错。两个人都悲伤着、远离人群，他们最后竟找到了共同的基础。所谓的基础就是深夜一起喝闷酒和危境室里一起训练，但这只是一个开始，如今甚至连在任务中听从那个人的命令也变得可以忍受了。——所以，为什么他该死的不愿跟他配对呢？

    Scott 整个人都愣住了。他慢慢地转向 Logan，死死地瞪着他：“别告诉我你同意这个？”

    “我想要抓到那些家伙。”Logan 耸肩道。

    “哦，那也——”Scott 刚开口又停了下来，随后转向 Xavier 说，“教授——你就不能扫描一下那个地方？找到那些人？”

    Xavier 还没回答，Fury 就开口了：“你以为我们没有想到吗？那个夜总会同时能容纳 350 人，每晚 5 小时的营业时间里，通常会接待 1500 人。在 Charles 进入他们大脑的特定时间里读取每个人的每一个随意的念头，无用功太多了——这样做也没效果。我需要的人得有良好的直觉，敏锐的视力和听力，而且……”他忽然不说下去了。

    他转头看着 Charles，校长点点头。

    “Scott……你知道 Jack Winters 这个名字吗？”[译注：某版本的漫画中，Scott Summers 能力刚觉醒不久遇到了 Jack Winters。Jack Winters 想利用他帮忙抢劫政府秘密制造的生物武器，后被X教授阻止。]

    Scott 顿时紧绷起来，手脚冰凉。

    “我想你的答案是‘是’？”

    “……他只是个毛贼，他跟这事有什么关系？”Scott 困扰的脸上先是愤怒然后是不解。

    “我们派 Romanoff 四处打探了一下，她带回来这个名字。我们相信他和一个自称‘净化者’的极端反变种人组织有关。我们一直在注意他们，但是还没有发现他们与任何仇视罪行有联系，至少没有直接的联系。”

    Scott 僵硬地点点头。他们之前听说过这个组织。

    “他可能是他们的中间人。假如看到 Winters，你能认出他来吗？”

    “不能。他抓住我的时候，我什么都看不见。我只知道他大概是个四十多岁的人类男子，或者是个八十多岁的变种人。”

    “明白了。那么他的声音呢？你能认出来吗？”

Scott 背脊紧绷着握起了拳头，这令他的口头肯定显得有点多余。他小心翼翼地说，“ _能。_ ”

    “那么，我需要你进到那里去。他有没有可能认出你来？”

    “我不知道……有可能。那时我在屋里也戴着墨镜，人们以为我是瞎子，他可能也是这么联想的。”

    “是啊，就知道你会这么说。假如你不戴墨镜呢？”

    “那么，你要应付的就不止是五个人失踪的问题了。”Scott 说的毫无幽默感。

    “那也未必。”Fury 对他手下的一个特工做了个手势，那个女人递给他一个手提箱。

    他把手提箱放在 Xavier 的办公桌上，轻轻按下两个搭扣，打开了它。

    里面是一个亮闪闪的黑色项圈。

 

\----原文分割线----

 

    男厕所里，Logan 往脸上泼了点冷水，然后扯了一张卫生纸。通过镜子，他看到一个男人走过来站在他身后。

    “你好吗？”那个陌生人露出一个挑逗的微笑。

    赶紧咽下几乎脱口而出的 _“滚你妈的蛋”_ ，Logan 说：“我挺好。你常来这里吗？以前从没见过你。”

    “我是第一次来，刚经过城里，来办点儿公事。”

    “是嘛。”尽管很想摆脱这个污秽的环境，Logan 还是吸了口气；闻到了那家伙的汗味，听到了他加速的心跳。好吧，第一次来，为了办点儿屁股的公事来城里，不管怎么看，这家伙都不是他们要找的人。

    他低头扫了一眼那人无名指上明显的戒痕，然后把纸巾扔进了垃圾桶，绕过那人准备离开。

    “我离婚了！”他又在 Logan 的背后说了个谎，但是桀骜不驯的变种人压根没理他，直接迈开步子出了厕所去找 Scott 了。

 

\----原文分割线----

 

    他对自己说，之所以不想让 Summers 在那里单独呆太久是因为那个童子军不属于那里。在这种乌烟瘴气的环境里，Logan 显得随意自如，可是 Scott 一到这里就好像有点坐立不安。甚至在来这里的路上，瘦子就一直保持安静，他面无表情地注视着车窗外面，严肃而冷漠。他看上去紧张透了，当 Logan 想引起注意而碰了一下他的胳膊时，Summers 几乎蹦了起来。

_“我每次碰你，你都要这么反应吗？”_

_“……抱歉。”_ Scott 吞咽了一下， _“刚才没看到。”_

_“瘦子，今晚我可不只会碰你的胳膊呢。”_

_“——了解。_ _”_ Scott 很快的回答，他挺直着背，紧绷着下巴。

_“_ _那就别一惊一乍的。_ _”_

_“别吓我。”_

    Logan 有点烦躁地长出了口气，Scott 也终于放松了肩膀保证道： _“我不会再这样了。”_

    对于他这种冷冷的样子，Logan 并不觉得意外；Summers 从来都不是感情外露的人。除了 Jean 之外，Logan 从来没有见到他拥抱或者是随意碰触过任何人，他料到童子军会浑身不自在——尤其考虑到他到那儿肯定会吸引相当多人的注意力。哎，这样可是会被人识破的……

    ……Logan 叹了口气。

    如果真对自己诚实一点的话，他不得不承认，不 —— 他一秒钟都没有想过适应性强的 Scott Summers 会无视环境。该死，他看到 Scott 将胳膊肘倚在吧台上，正跟那个刚才那个搭讪他的酒保调情呢，Logan 不得不闭上嘴巴以免露出震惊的样子。

    他以充满占有欲的姿态把 Summers 拽走，那个酒保的脸立刻垮了下来。 _“运气不错——我先看到他的。”_ Logan 对酒保不客气地说，然后得意地把 Scott 带到一个空着的座位上。

    不，真要对自己完全诚实的话，Logen 必须承认他就是不乐意把那个被抑制了能力又过分漂亮的年轻人单独留在那些男人周围。

    当晚的早些时候，Scott 不安地找到他，他的背比平时挺得更直，肩膀也紧绷着。他踱来踱去已经一整天了，当他走了一条S形曲线来到正在抽烟的 Logan 跟前时，Logan 心想 Summers 一定是过来说他要取消这次行动的。

    但是，Scott 盯着升腾的烟雾看一分钟之久，然后坦白道， _“我不知道应该穿什么……我分不清那些见鬼的颜色——而且，我们应该融入那个环境。”_

    那是当然……通常这些都是 Jeannie 在负责的。Logan 心里觉得有点儿七上八下的，他想知道他们的伪装什么时候算正式开始了；几缕不听话的刘海垂了下来，他的手指痒痒地想要把它们塞回原位，然后再去抚摸那个眉头深锁的男人轮廓深刻的脸颊，让一切变得更好。

    但是，他只说了一句话： _“就穿我们那次带小鬼们打保龄球时的那套吧。”_

    于是，Scott 照办了。

    抛开平时标志性的预科生风格的 Polo 衫和卡其色的裤子，Scott穿了一件看上去很柔软的蓝色T恤和一条展示他所有曲线的深色牛仔裤。

    他看上去过于秀色可餐了，这对他自己可不是件好事。过了一会儿，Hank 和‘轮椅’把他带到危境室，在那里他被安全地解除了变种能力。

    然后 Scott 出来了——

    Logan 皱起了眉头。

    通往他和 Scott 之前所在的那个位子的路上挤满了人，比他们在百老汇大街上看到的排队等着进夜总会的人还多。

    他不满地咕哝着在拥挤的人群中艰难前进，他希望自己嘱咐 Summers 别让任何人给他买喝的时候他认真听进去了。这不单单是出于不要喝醉的考虑，更是担心有人往镭射眼的酒水里偷偷放氟硝安定[译注：一种镇静催眠药]，想到这里，他更加用力的推搡着周围的陌生人。

    Logan 终于通过了 Summers 身边的包围圈，他拉住了 Scott 的袖子。“嘿！”

    Scott 正跟一个看上去一身铜臭的年长者聊得起劲，他回过头，看到了 Logan，睁大的蓝眼睛在夜总会昏暗的灯光下显得很深，“Logan！”

    他丰满的嘴唇上依然挂着轻佻的微笑，一阵电流在Logan身体里痛苦地窜过——不带目镜的 Scott 更漂亮了，当他露出罕有的微笑时，就像是阳光那么耀眼——仿佛就这么看着他也会被灼伤。Logan 忽然一下子什么话都说不出来了，他不得不舔了舔干燥的嘴唇。

    跟 Scott 聊天的那个家伙皱起了眉头，“有什么我能帮你的吗？”

    这下魔咒被打破了，Logan 骇人地怒视着他，“趁你现在还 _能_ 走，赶紧滚开。”

    “要我叫保安吗？”那人摸着 Summers 的肩膀问——好像 _Logan_ 才是入侵者，身体快过大脑，他右手的钢爪弹出，左手揪住了那个人的上衣——

 _“_ _—_ _哇哦！”_ 那人大叫起来，Scott 连忙用力抓住 Logan 的右腕。

    “没事没事，他是跟我一起的。”

    他用力地捏了一下 Logan 的手腕，直到他不知不觉听从了这道无声的命令把钢爪收了回去。

    “我没想惹火你男朋友，”那家伙对 Scott 说，同时把自己的衣服从 Logan 手里拽出来然后撸平整。

    “哼，你 _已经_ 惹火他男朋友了。”野性的变种人怒视着他，然后环视了一眼周围的人，“你在这儿还有啥别的事吗？”

    “……没有没有。”那人不知道对谁说着，然后就随着周围的人如羊群般散开了。

    看着他们散开，Scott 背对着他说道：“我认为我们不应该引起别人注意。”

    “是啊，不过我们也应该让人相信我们是一对儿，”Logan 耸耸肩，抽出一支香烟叼在嘴里，“假如有人勾搭我的男人，那就是我该有的反应。”

    Scott 转过脸来，正好看到他用一根火柴点上烟而后吸了一口，还不习惯看到镭射眼全脸的 Logan 差点被香烟呛到。

    “我有点好奇，你竟然还单身。”Scott 干巴巴地说，一如他平时的语气，不过现在他毫无遮挡的眼睛里露出假装的迷惑和强忍的嘲笑，Logan 被一阵迫切的渴望所淹没，他想要灭掉香烟然后把舌头捅到镭射眼美味的小嘴里。

    真是见鬼。

    他知道自己从第一天起就他妈被 Summers 大大地吸引了。那家伙粉色微翘的嘴唇天生就是被用来操的，宽肩下的窄腰根本就是在乞求抓握，有力的长腿让所有正常人都想要让它们架在自己肩头把年轻人柔韧的身体对折起来然后狠狠地把他操进床垫里。

    不是因为在西北地区的那些年让他对床伴很挑剔，只不过那时他没太在意 —— Scott 只不过是另一个他不介意与之滚床单的人而已。何况，那时候他追求是 Jeannie。

    后来，她死了，忽然间，他好想把鸡巴插到那个悲痛欲绝的童子军完美的屁股里，但这想法无论怎么看都是错误的，所以他埋葬了这个念头。现在，他发现自己想要照顾那个家伙，当看到别人注意到 Scott Summers 是如此诱人犯罪时，他真想用拳头暴揍他们一顿来捍卫他的战斗队长的荣誉。

    他也不能怪那些人。即使还没有戴上 Fury 的小装备让他能对所有人露出婴儿般蓝眼睛的时候，Scott 已经看上去像是个范思哲男模了[译注：麦登登早年当过范思哲的男模]，Logan 可以放心的下结论说，这个夜总会里没有一个家伙不想要得到 Scott，包括他自己。每当他注视着 Scott 清澈的蓝眼睛时，几个月的训诫都崩溃了。

    “那么，那个家伙是谁？”

    “哪个家伙？”

    “就是那个我一抓他就尖叫得像个小女孩的丑男人。”Logan 说。至少这听上去比另一个版本好多了—— _“那个人模狗样的有钱人，我想把他开膛破肚，因为你好像在跟他调情”_ 。

    “噢，那是 Nick。他 _绝对_ 不是我们要找的人。”

    “哦，是吗？已经这么了解他了？”

    可是，Scott 的注意力已经在别处了，他的脸色忧虑地阴沉下来，Logan 也忘了吃醋。

_“_ _Summers_ _？有什么情况_ _?_ _”_ _他靠过去耳语道。_

_“他又在看我了。”_

_“别说你没注意到，这个夜总会有一半的人在看你。”_

_“不，这个不一样。”_

    Logan 还没来得及问 _怎么不一样_ ，一个侍者走过来清理掉了 Logan 的空啤酒杯还有之前他给 Scott 买的还没有喝完的无酒精莫吉托。

 _过来，_ Logan 用脑袋示意，然后在掌心里按灭了香烟。Scott 犹豫了一小会儿，然后滑下了高脚凳，再次保持面无表情的样子。Logan 一手搂着 Scott 的后腰，一手揽住他的肩膀，将他拉入怀中，方便两人交谈。

    他注意到怀里的 Scott 身体僵硬了一下，也注意到了那令人愉快的清爽气息，然后他第一百万次的怀疑，对于为什么要接受这次任务，他的答案是否真的对自己完全诚实。

    Scott 强迫自己在他的臂弯里放松下来，一只手撑在高脚凳上让自己保持平衡，另一只手按在 Logan 的胸口上，然后把头靠在他的肩膀上，低声说：

 _“_ _我们刚到这里的时候，他就在看我了，但是他一直都没有什么动作——即使在你走开后，他也没动。_ _”_ Scott 温暖的呼吸让他的耳朵痒痒的，但是正在生气又保护欲爆棚的 Logan 顾不上享受这种新生的亲密感觉， _“让我困扰的是他看着我的样子……我不知道，那样子不像是想要跟我搭讪……而是想要我的命。”_

    他们说话期间，那个男人一直被侍者挡着视线无法看到他们，而此时，那名侍者拿起托盘走开了，而他们俩正好一起往目标方向看去，暴露了两人的意图。Logan 被吓了一跳，他立马靠近 Scott 轻轻含住了他的耳垂，他感觉到 Scott 猛地吸了口气，心跳速度顿时翻了一倍。

 _“等很久了，_ _Summers_ _？”_ 他调戏道，然后用舌头沿着他的耳廓舔了一圈。

 _“去你的。”_ Scott 嘶声道，对于这种温柔的攻击毫无办法只能忍着。

 _“实际上，我可不仅仅是个攻而已。”_ Logan 说着，没错过对方的每次心跳，然后，“——到另一边来。” _说着，他_ 引导着 Scott 的脑袋放到了他另一侧肩膀上。这样，他可以一边将嘴唇按在Summers的脖子上，一边从他肩膀上偷偷地观察他们的目标。

 _“_ _我——明天还要上课，你要是敢……在我身上留下印子……”_ Scott 喘息道，声音已然变得沙哑，他的心在狂跳， _“……该死的，_ _Logan_ _，别！”_

 _“嘘，我会很轻地，小声点。”_ 过了足够长的时间后，Logan 的嘴唇才离开那片美味细腻的皮肤，而眼睛一直都没离开过他们的目标。

    那个人看上去五十多岁，灰发，方脸，深色眼睛。他确实在往他们的方向看，不过现在他的视线微微抬高了点。

 _“有人来找他了。”_ Logan 松开 Scott 脖子上那块受侵犯的地方，然后安抚地舔着那里，Summers 清爽的气味正对他做着不可言说的事情，猜猜看——他还是在那里留下了一个印子。

_“他们在干吗_ _?_ _”_

_“_ _他带了什么东西，可能是毒品交易……他站起来了，_ _Scott_ _，他们现在上楼去了。知道楼上是什么地方吗？”_

_“嗯……知道，_ _Nick_ _曾邀请我上楼去。”_

_“……什么？”_ Logan声音里的锋芒甚至让他也吃了一惊，“ _那里是什么地方？_ ”

_“后屋——是一个限制进入的地方，男人去那里……嗯，”_

_“——原来如此。”_ Logan 说，对于 Scott 跟那个丑男人聊天聊到了这个，他很是嫉妒，但是现在不是发火的时候。五个变种人失踪了，他们要阻止这事发生在第六个身上。

    “我们上楼去。”他站起来，向 Scott 伸出一只手。

    年轻人小心翼翼地握住了那只手。

 

\----原文分割线----

 

    Logan 在前面领路走上了那段宽阔弯曲的台阶。

    在他的手里，Scott 的手干燥温暖， _见鬼_ ，这感觉太好了。他缺少这些东西已经很久了 —— 一个吻，一个拥抱，更别说一次性爱，Logan 希望这不是一个任务，而仅仅是两个人在同性恋酒吧某个私密空间里的一次亲热。他希望他能找个黑暗的角落，将 Scott 的紧身牛仔裤往下推直到露出屁股来，然后拉开拉链，用塞在裤兜里的那个免费润滑剂，小心地彻底地把他的小队长给操得神智不清。唉，可这就是一个任务，假如 Scott 会读心的话，他肯定当场就要叫停了。

    Logan 注意到别人投来的赞许的目光和鼓励的点头，还有那些抖动着的恶心拳头和有节奏的亲吻声，而这些都像在他伤口上撒盐。

    都怪那个项圈 —— 他们以为这是 Logan 对 Scott 玩某种极限臣服游戏的道具。

    他听到了那些人的评论，之前的想法让他感到后悔 —— 真不该把 Summers 带到这种低俗的地方来。

_“有人要骑得_ _*_ _爽死了_ _*_ _。”_

_“希望你有个安全词，小宝贝，你男人看上去好大！”_

_“想要用狗趴式干他吗？”然后——“我们轮流怎么样？”_

_“别。”_ Scott 警告道，根据他对 Logan 的了解，他的怒火已经快忍不住了。 _“我们先进去再说。”_

    Logan 用握住 Scott 的那只手，将他猛地拉近自己，然后保护地胳膊环在了他的瘦腰上。

    “就是这些了。”不远处的某个人说，身边的 Scott 身体猛然绷紧了——

_“是他！…_ _…_ _那是他的声音！”_

Logan 抬眼望去，正好看到一个白发男子消失在天鹅绒帘子后面那个光线昏暗的后屋里。

 

\----原文分割线----

 

    “多少钱？”Logan 问，故意不去理睬从天鹅绒帘子后面传来的那些声音以及他的老二想对此做出的反应。

    夜总会的大多数客人看上去都很普通，但是经营这片限制区的女士和她的两个门卫看上去很有点“我骄傲我是变种人”的意思。

    “限制区 10 元，私人单间每半小时 50 元。”她头也不抬的说。

    Logan 在她面前晃了晃一大把钞票，她终于抬头看他了，紫色的眼睛先是没好气地打量了一下他，然后又打量了一下 Scott。

    “如果你们想要玩猛的，那是你们自己的事——但是，可别在我的班上把他弄死了。”

    站在柜台下，Scott 抓住 Logan 的胳膊，重重的捏了一下，控制着他别发作。

 _“……好。”_ Logan 咬着牙吐出一个字。

    “幸运七号。”她给了他一把钥匙。他接过钥匙，然后揽着 Scott 的后腰往前走。

    门卫们让开一条道，他们进入了那个昏暗的房间。

 

\----原文分割线----

 

    他们仿佛走进了一个同性色情片里的场景。

    Logan 眼睛立即就适应了黑暗，他在等着 Summers 的适应。感觉到身边的童子军身体僵硬了一下，他判断现在可以安全前行了。

    这是一个很大的、黑暗的房间，里面有一些沙发，有一段台阶通往若干个私人单间，还有一条很长的吧台——只是这吧台的用途不太寻常。

    没有酒保，没有电视机，没有酒水……客人们用这个吧台及其高脚凳作为支撑……在上面……有些人在亲嘴……另一些人则坐在高脚凳上大大地分开两腿接受着口活……距离他们不远处有人倚在光滑的木板上正被操着……后面还有三人行和四人行的……

    尽管如此，整个房间还比较安静，但对于 Logan 特别强化的感官而言，这里的性噪声简直震耳欲聋——有节奏的呻吟，色欲的低语，疼痛和快乐的嘶喊，肉体撞击的声音……这些都让他又警惕又性奋。他大着胆子往旁边瞄了一眼 —— Scott 依旧面无表情，好像他什么也看不见什么也听不见，除了 ——

 _“那儿，”_ 他低语道，目光盯着那个白发的男人。他跟另一个人正坐在屋子另一端，身体互相前倾着在交谈。

 _“真是个奇怪的会面地点……来吧。”_ 他再次握住了 Scott 的手，冒险地继续靠近那两个人，直到能够隐约听清他们在说些什么。

    他停住了 Scott 的脚步，然后靠近他，低声道： _“我能在这儿听到他们说的话，但是在我偷听的时候，我们不能就在这里干站着……”_ 说到这里，Logan 停了下来，他紧张地用一只手摸着 Scott 的头发，义正词严地告诉自己，这跟自己抵着牛仔裤的门襟兴奋抽搐着的老二没有关系，所有这一切都是为了任务， _“……我要你靠到那面墙上。”_

    Scott 拉开跟他的距离，眼里满是厌恶和尴尬之色，他张嘴发出一句无声的抗议……往边上一看，正好对上三双好奇的眼睛，那三个家伙正互相搂抱在一起。其中一个还对他挑了挑眉毛，示意让他也参加，Scott咬了咬牙，他明白 Logan 是对的——他们需要掩护。

 _“好吧。”_ 下定决心后，他目光坚定地快速点了点头——这让 Logan 大感宽慰，如果策略大师 Summers 也赞同他的计划，那他就不算只用下半身在思考。

 _“……好吧。”_ Logan 回应道，他略微紧张地舔了一下嘴唇，希望自己不要显得像实际上那么饥渴， _“过来。”_ 他让他的战斗队长贴着一个吧台高脚凳站好，从身后握住他的瘦腰，然后帮他坐上了那个高脚凳。

    然后，为了大局牺牲小我，Scott Summers —— 那位漂亮的、遥不可及的、离群索居的 Scott Summers；禁欲系的 X 战警队长，这个夜总会所有男人都拼命想泡的家伙 —— 现在分开了两腿让 Logan 能亲密地碰触他美味又结实的身体。

    圣诞节以这个任务的面貌提前到来了。

    Logan 站在 Scott 分开的两腿之间，一直靠近，直到他们的胯部碰到一起，Logan 的手掌贴上覆盖着棉布的肋部，感觉布料柔软又温暖。感觉到 Scott 变乱的呼吸，Logan 的嘴角挂起了一丝野性的微笑。抚摸着年轻人起伏的胸膛，拨弄着 Scott 立刻变硬的乳头，真高兴，他并不是唯一一个受到影响的人。

 _“冷吗，_ _Summers_ _？”_ 他挑逗道，希望看到 Scott 两眼冒火，甜蜜的小嘴撅起来，就……像……这样——

    这就是命运。Logan 猛地将 Scott 拉近，不管他震惊的吸气和绷紧的身体，Logan 将他们的嘴牢牢地焊在一起。他用舌头描画着 Scott 轮廓分明的嘴唇，然后不经意地分开，一次呼吸后，又带着热望更深地探入他嘴里。

    Scott 在呻吟，Logan 不确定这是出于震惊还是抗议，但是那呻吟在他的嘴唇上颤动，他的老二痛苦的抽搐膨胀着。

    抓住 Scott 展开的大腿，Logan 将他拉得更近，为他们彼此碾压着的腹股沟增加摩擦力；在克服了最初的震惊之后，Scott 更加张大了嘴，好让他进入。Logan 开始以一种平稳又惹火的节奏温柔地舔着 Scott 的舌头，这个节奏足够平稳，让他能够将注意力放在周围的动静上。他揪住 Scott 的头发让他保持完美的静止，使他在接吻的同时关注着目标。

_‘在他们付我们钱之前，我什么都不会做。’_

_‘——他们已经买了解药，你知道那玩意儿有多贵吗？他们可不会白白送钱。’_

_‘可我也不能用二十条性命冒险，除非看到现金。’_

    Summers 的双手一直抵住他的肩膀，当然他并不是在推开他 —— 他相信童子军一定会以任务为先。

_‘我们说了，我们到五就停，然后离开美国。’_

_‘而且，他们说会付给我们双倍——你是加入还退出？’_

    忍耐已久的 Logan 将注意力一分为二，一半放在那边的秘密会面上，另一半放在他们的亲热上。他用那只空闲的手找到了通往 Scott 衬衫里面的通道，这一次他用拇指爱抚着 Scott 的乳头，引得年轻人战栗起来并弓起脊背。但是，在这个黑暗的房间里，在所有这些强烈的气味和噪音中，Logan 很难弄清 Scott 对此有多投入。Logan好奇地将一只手沿着 Scott 坚实的胸膛往下摸……搓衣板似的腹肌……越过皮带和门襟……最后捧住了牛仔裤里那坚硬火热的勃起。 _哇哦，这就对了_ 。

_‘_ _我们以前同意是因为那肯定能成，那些是他的朋友。我们不认识新来的那些家伙——万一他们不给钱呢？_ _'_

_‘那我们就勒索他们。给他们发个年度家长奖。_ _'_

    Logan 开始隔着裤子用力摸着 Scott，绵长而熟稔的推送，慢慢提高的速度，配合着 Scott 无法自控的抵住他张开的手掌扭动胯部的动作。

_‘我觉得这是个麻烦。’_

_‘这更像是一笔横财！嘿——假如你想继续回去给那些男孩拉皮条，或者偷游客的钱包的话，你自己决定。_ _'_

    他们一直在接吻，他一直在偷听，危险混合着情欲让他感觉硬到发痛又极其放肆。他是如此欲求不满又如此孤单，天知道如果对方是 Scott 的话，他想要的远远不止是性而已；但是他很乐意现在给 Scott 一个手活作为掩护的一部分 —— 这远远胜过深夜在危境室里向他偷偷投去渴望的凝视，然后在淋浴时自己给自己撸一发。

    随着每一次推向顶端和每一次喘息，他开始用拇指扫掠 Scott 的龟头，Scott 从热吻中将嘴挣脱出来，然后将微肿的嘴唇贴在了 Logan 耳朵上， _“别让我射了！”_

    他的声音里透出某种急迫的、临近疯狂的东西，使得 Logan 立刻放开手，转而将他拉入一个拥抱：不管有多么痛苦，不管心在多么快的往下沉，他提醒自己，他们只是在演戏而已，这只是一个任务。

 _“……不……”_ Scott 喘息着，“……不要……在……这儿……不要……像这样……”

 _“好……_ _OK_ _……”_ Logan 惊喜的瞪大了眼睛。欣慰之情无以言表，他拉近距离然后温柔地用嘴唇轻轻擦过 Scott 的，不去理睬下腹部痛苦蜷缩着的欲望，不去理睬那正苦苦折磨着下身的想要释放的需求。Scott 的话在暗示，他想在适当情况下跟他做，这就足够好了。

 _“有什么发现_ _?_ _”_ Scott 在他的唇边问道，他依然呼吸急促，两手紧紧抓着 Logan 肩头的衬衫。

 _“一切都清楚了，果然是幸运七号。一起来吗？”_ Logan 退后一步，将手伸向了 Scott。

    这次，Scott 毫不犹豫地抓住了他的手。

 

\----原文分割线----

 

    Scott 靠在锁着的门上看着 Logan 给 Fury 拨电话。

    简陋的私人隔间里，一切都笼罩在红色的灯光下，在能看到全部色彩的最后时刻里，他感觉所看到的东西和戴着目镜时看到的没啥两样，生活也是如此。

    “Nick 吗？”Logan 问道，Scott 侧了一下头，陷入了思考。当天早些时候，他几乎想要取消这次行动，他害怕尴尬，更别说要跟 Logan 假扮情侣了……但他知道这很自私，因此，当 Logan透过香烟升腾的烟雾好奇地望着他时，Scott 咕哝着说，他不知道穿什么衣服好。

    他很清楚，卧底行动里肯定会需要某种程度的肢体亲密接触，在那种环境下，他不可能隐藏住自己的真实感觉，不让一个感官强化的野性变种人有所察觉；毁掉他们刚刚建立起来的友谊只是拯救下一个受害者的一个小代价。当 Fury 离开府邸的时候，他暗地里就开始为此后的心痛做好准备了。

    后来，Hank 和教授解除了他的能力，走出危境室时，Scott 感觉自己是那么的……容易受伤。

    他不仅仅是失去了变种能力，而且忽然之间所有人都可以看进他的眼睛里——而且所有人肯定都会这么做。显而易见，没有了目镜，他实际表露出来的情绪将比他想要表露的要多的多。——他太习惯于藏在目镜后面了，因而保持不露声色的能力并不强；他宁可面对一百个暴走的哨兵，也不想参与一次卧底任务。

    但是今晚发生了一些事情，一些他不曾意料的事情……穿着便装，像一个普通人一样跟某个他喜欢的人一起外出……就好像是个约会，而且 Scott 也确实觉得挺愉快的。即使是个低俗的、充斥着明显的性氛围的夜总会，这里依然是个诱人的地方；Scott惊喜地发现他感觉……呃，轻浮。性感。很多家伙都在试图接近他，而 Logan 则表现出强烈的保护欲和嫉妒心，这让 Scott 觉得非常享受……就好像他真的有个男朋友，就好像他不再那么孤独。与此同时，他也紧张的要命，害怕他会露馅，害怕他对 Logan 的感觉会被对方知道，这会毁掉他们之间小小的友谊……所以，他一直避免碰触那个男人，直到别无他法，当 Logan 让他坐下并站在他两腿之间时，毫无疑问，他硬了。Scott 不确定这是夜总会的气氛造成的还是他自己的缘故 —— 直到 Logan 吻住了他。他不记得上一次是谁让他觉得如此……被需要，如此欲火焚身。

    他仍能感觉到这些，未被满足的欲望让他急躁和敏感，让他太过在意 Logan 的存在……但是，尽管如此性奋，他仍然不能想象就这么高潮了，在一次任务中，在一个黑暗的后屋里。自从她离世之后，他好不容易才振作起来，怎可如此放纵自己；而且他绝对肯定，对于自己与 Logan 将来的关系，他不希望第一个跳入脑海的记忆是这件事。

 _哈，_ 他忍不住不自然的咧嘴一笑；他从不曾想像过自己想要得到他，但是正是 Logan 让他在 Jean 死后恢复了过来，不知不觉中，他对他的感激变成了喜欢……然后又变成了渴望。

    这比小说还离奇，但却又是事实。

    “OK，我们五分钟后见。”Logan 挂断了电话。

    “我们走吧，”Scott 说，但是 Logan 好像不想动；褐色的眸子深处翻滚着风暴……忽然，野性的变种人两个大步穿过房间，直到高大的身形笼罩着 Scott，两个人的脸只有几厘米的距离。

    依旧性奋着的 Scott 用力地吞咽了一下，希望着那人会吻他……

    ……可是 Logan 看上去很生气，他的眼睛冒火，呼吸急促。

    “……怎么啦？”Scott 问那个怒气冲冲的队友。他鼓起勇气，轻轻地捧住那满是胡茬的下巴，然后用拇指来回轻抚着 Logan 的脸。

    Logan 眯起了眼睛，想要靠向那只抚摸他的手……但是，他却猛的拉开了距离，目光再次坚硬起来，“不。告诉我，瘦子，因为我不知道是应该把那家伙交给 Fury，还是出去直接把他废了。”

    “你在说什么呢？”

    “他认出你了。他说，在楼下看到了他以前的一个男孩子。”

    “啊。”他的性奋劲儿顿时烟消云散，取而代之的是胸腔里痛苦狂跳的心脏。

    “我还听见他们说 Winters 给男孩子拉皮条……那天 Fury 提到这个名字的时候，你的反应很剧烈，”Logan 声音低沉，目露凶光，青筋暴起，Scott 还没见过他这么愤怒，“他有没有把你怎么样，Summers？有没有逼你做你不愿意的事？”

    担心声音会出卖自己，Scott 摇摇头表示否认。虽然 Winters 是个邪恶的家伙，但是 Scott 的运气还算不错 ——他从不逼未成年人卖春，也许是害怕被重罚。Jack Winters 曾让 Scott 做过一些别的不光彩的事，他真想忘掉自己的能力曾被用来做那种事情，但是至少这段糟糕的童年经历里不包括性侵的内容。

    “……你确定？” Logan 看上去很警觉，Scott 肯定他一定在用超能力在判断自己有没有说实话，假如他没说实话，他一定会出去宰了 Jack …… 倒不是说 Scott 会介意Jack 丢命，但现在他只想离开这个地方，恢复他的变种能力。

    “我确定。”

    Logan 又站了好一会儿，才点点头，神情缓和了下来。

    “很好。”然后 Logan 慢慢靠近，给了 Scott 足够的时间来阻止他，最后两个人再度吻在一起……在一个私人单间里，温和地、轻柔地吻着对方，不再去管什么任务。

 

\----原文分割线----

 

    “让我把话再说清楚一点。你的意思是，这些家长雇了 Winters 来绑架并‘治愈’他们的孩子？”

    “他们就是这么说的，老弟。给他们注射解药，然后搞乱他们的脑子来‘纠正’他们的癖好。这就解释了为什么他们没出现在主脑的地图上——Chuck 一直在找的是变种人。”

    “他们现在在哪里？”

    “这个他们没说，不过我想你已经有足够的理由去抓他们了，你自己去问他们吧。”

    “假如这么简单就好了。”Fury 的脸上笼罩着一层阴影。他们坐在黑色的 SUV 里，Scott 已经戴上了目镜，那个项圈早已不见了。

    “什么意思？”

    “意思就是，神盾局的某个高层好像和‘净化者’有些关系。”Scott 应道，Fury 不自在地扯扯了衣领。“唯一的问题就是，为什么要把你牵扯进来？”

    “我不知道。或许是事情失控了，或许他脑子忽然清醒了想要回孩子。无论如何……先生们，不必我说你们也知道，此事务必要保密。”

    “你打算什么都不做吗？！”

    “噢，必要的事我都会做。但是，可能有更大的事会被危及到，有些背后的事比你们想象的要麻烦多了。我必须坚持这案子你们要完全交给我。你们别再管了。”

    “我们听 Chuck 的，不是你的——”

    “这是一回事儿，我的朋友。回家去吧，我相信你会发现 Xavier 会很乐意放下这个案子的。”

    “那么，那些孩子呢？”

    “我保证我会照顾他们……感谢你的工作，也许将来我们还会再次合作——”

    Scott 不介意 Fury 接手这件事；尽管他们之间有很多分歧，他相信这个人会救出那些孩子，但是 Logan 看上去很恼火。

    “——别太指望了，老弟。可能有些事情我们会合作，但是密探这事儿免谈。”Logan 生气的说。他和 Scott 下了车，然后对 Fury 点头告别。

 

\----原文分割线----

 

    一个神盾局特工正在夜总会外面等着他们，准备开车送他们回家；但是 Scott 犹豫不前，他的心在快速的下沉。闪亮的黑色车窗上映出一个男人的身影，他看上去像是个一本正经的盲人，与之前在卫生间镜子里与他对视的那个有着美丽蓝眼睛的男孩相比，这个男人看上去年长多了。现在那个夜总会里没人会回头看他这个可怜的变种佬。显然出于同样的原因，Logan 下了 Fury 的车后一直表现得这么冷漠疏远。

    没准，也可能是因为 Logan 还在生 Fury 的气？或者是因为出于某些原因他对政府总是心怀芥蒂？Scott 忍不住想要知道，那个桀骜不驯的变种人一直举止反常，是否是因为他对他俩之间发生的事情感到后悔了。

    有个办法能找出答案……

    “知道吗？”他平静地对 Logan 说道，嘴里发干，手心出汗，“任务已经完成了……或许我们可以在这里多呆一会儿？”

    “不。”Logan 的目光在他的红石英眼镜里搜索着。不知为何，这家伙总能找到并锁定他的眼神，“不要在这儿，不要像这样。我带你去个好一点儿的地方，怎么样？”

    “想特别一点？”Scott 嘲讽的问道，当然他只是在装刻薄，但 Logan 只是简单的答了一句：“没错。”

    “……好吧。” Scott 低声说。他觉得肚子里有种奇怪的被扰动的感觉，让他口干舌燥。

    坐进车里，Scott 斜靠在车窗上，他承认这确实是他经历过的最古怪的一次任务……不过也是他至今为止最喜欢的一次任务。

    眼睛望着窗外，他伸手往邻座方向摸索着，然后遇到并握住了 Logan 的手，在去往韦斯特切斯特的路上，他们的手一直没有分开。

 

（全文完）


End file.
